1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known waterproof connector is identified by the numeral 1 in FIGS. 44 and 45. The prior art connector 1 has a terminal fixture 3 connected with an electric wire 2. The connector 1 further has a housing 5 with a cavity 4 dimensioned for accommodating the terminal fixture 3. An insulation barrel 3A is provided at a rear end portion of the terminal fixture 3 to fixedly crimp a rubber plug 7 into which the electric wire 2 has been inserted. The rubber plug 7 is in close contact with an inner peripheral wall of the cavity 4 and with the electric wire 2 to waterproof each cavity 4.
A cover 6 is installed on a rear end portion of the housing 5 and enables a bending of the electric wire 2. The cover 6 of the prior art connector 1 is constructed of a pair of half covers 6A and 6B which are butted to each other. An electric wire lead-out opening 8 is formed on an end surface of each of the half covers 6A and 6B . Thus, the electric wire 2 can be drawn out to the outside through the electric wire lead-out opening 8 when both half covers 6A and 6B are bought into contact with each other.
The prior art connector 1 has a length A in its longitudinal direction, as shown in FIG. 45. The length A is required to be as small as possible because of a limited space. However, the electric wire 2 is sealed with the rubber plug 7, and hence the housing 5 should be long enough to incorporate the rubber plug 7 therein. Thus, the construction of the prior art connector 1 prevents the length A from being reduced.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector that is short in its longitudinal direction.
The subject invention is directed to a connector. The connector comprises a terminal fixture with opposite first and second ends. The first end of the terminal fixture can be connected with a mating terminal fixture, and the second end can be connected with one end of an electric wire.
The connector also comprises a housing having opposite front and rear sides. At least one cavity extends through the housing from the front side thereof to the rear side. The cavity is dimensioned to accommodate the terminal fixture.
A cover is installed on the housing to cover an electric wire draw-out portion at the rear side of the housing. The cover functions to lead the electric wire that is drawn out from the cavity to the outside through the electric wire lead-out opening, such that the electric wire is bent sideways.
The connector further comprises a sealing member for sealing a gap between the cover and the housing and for sealing a periphery of the electric wire at the electric wire lead-out opening.
In accordance with the invention, it is unnecessary to provide the housing with a sealing portion for sealing the gap between the inner peripheral wall of the cavity and an electric wire. Thus, it is possible to reduce the size of the connector in its longitudinal direction.
A housing-side opening edge portion is formed on the housing and a cover-side opening edge portion is formed on the cover. The housing-side opening edge portion and the cover-side opening edge portion form the electric wire lead-out opening when the cover is installed on the housing. The electric wire is capable of penetrating radially into an inner side of the housing-side opening edge portion and the cover-side opening edge portion. Accordingly, it is easy to insert the electric wire into the electric wire lead-out opening.
The sealing member may be made of a gel or jelly-like material and may be pressed and deformed during installation of the cover on the housing. Thus the sealing member seals the gap between the cover and the housing and further seals the periphery of the electric wire at the electric wire lead-out opening. Waterproofing therefore can be accomplished merely by installing the cover.
The sealing member has a housing-side sealing member that is installed on the housing and a cover-side sealing member that is installed on the cover. Consequently, the sealing member seals the periphery of the electric wire at the electric wire lead-out opening by sandwiching the electric wire between the housing-side sealing member and the cover-side sealing member during the installation of the cover on the housing. The embodiment described above enables the jelly-like sealing material to contact the electric wire both from the housing side and from the cover side. Thus waterproofing can be accomplished securely.
The sealing member may comprise an electric wire-sealing portion that seals a periphery of the electric wire lead-out opening. The electric wire-sealing portion may be in close contact with the periphery of the electric wire and may be formed of a sealing portion that is integral with the electric wire-sealing portion. The sealing portion seals a gap between a housing-side confronting portion of the housing and a cover-side confronting portion of the cover. Thus the sealing portion may be sandwiched elastically between the housing-side confronting portion and the cover-side confronting portion. This aspect of the invention enables a small number of parts to be used. As a result, assembly work can be accomplished easily.
The electric wire-sealing portion has a cylindrical portion with a nick formed radially thereon. The nick is disposed and dimensioned to receive the electric wire. A pair of guide projections may be formed at both side edges of the nick. The guide projections elastically diverge outwardly from the cylindrical portion of the nick to guide the electric wire into the cylindrical portion. The cover has a press-in piece that penetrates into an outer side of each of the guide projections to deform the guide projections in a closing direction, and to seal the periphery of the electric wire when the cover is installed on the housing. The electric wire may be inserted through the nick in accordance with this embodiment. Thus the electric wire can be installed smoothly on the electric wire-sealing portion.
A plurality of insertion holes extend through the electric wire sealing portion. The insertion holes are dimensioned for watertight engagement with electric wires that can be penetrated through the insertion holes. The electric wire-sealing portion is divided on a surface crossing the respective insertion holes. The divided electric wire-sealing portions are held in a connected state by installing the cover on the housing. Thus the sealing member can be installed after the terminal fixture is installed in the cavity, and superior workability is achieved.
The cover may have a pressing portion for pressing the divided electric wire-sealing portions in a closed state. Thus both electric wire-sealing portions can be closed firmly by the installation of the cover on the housing. As a result, it is possible to obtain a high degree of sealing performance in the periphery of the electric wire.
The divided electric wire-sealing portions may be connected with each other by a hinge such that the divided electric wire-sealing portions can be opened and closed. Consequently, the electric wire-sealing portion can be handled as a single sealing member that is easy to handle.
The housing may have a temporary holding means for temporarily holding the sealing member, with the divided electric wire-sealing portions connected with each other. Thus it is possible to temporarily hold the sealing member before the cover is installed on the housing, and installation of the cover on the housing is facilitated.